


I Didn't Know

by flux_eterna



Series: 100 Followers Tumblr Giveaway Prompt Series [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bloodplay, Crack, F/M, Rare Pair, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut and Crack, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flux_eterna/pseuds/flux_eterna
Summary: Commander Shepard stumbles upon something quite unexpected.Written for the sentence starter prompt "I didn't know you were so kinky."





	I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinPrimette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/gifts).



> Characters owned by BioWare, I just make 'em do stuff.
> 
> These giveaways have not been beta read, so there may be errors. I tried my damndest!

Shepard couldn’t believe her eyes.  Her nosiness had gotten her into trouble in the past, sure—but it had never revealed something quite like _this_.

It had been only a few weeks since she’d been resurrected by Cerberus, and it felt like she needed to relearn the very ground she stood on.  She had her faculties about her, Shepard was still herself—but it seemed like the world had shifted, that gravity had somehow readjusted itself and could no longer properly accommodate her.  The scene before her only solidified that feeling.

Shepard had gone through as much information about Cerberus as she could manage.  After she’d picked up Garrus, she had another tech expert aboard the Normandy that she could trust.  She was beginning to wonder whether asking for his help on this was the right call.

Shepard had asked Garrus to help her in hacking through as many firewalls as possible, attempting to dig up as much information as was possibly obtainable about Cerberus, their current state, and their current staff—namely, Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor.  She needed to know about anyone in a position of power on her ship who wasn’t there of her choosing, and this endeavor had certainly given her an eyeful.

She hadn’t known Miranda for long, but this was quite possibly the _last_ thing she ever expected to see—and Shepard had seen some seriously _fucked up shit_.

Miranda was a _Cerberus_ operative—a pro-human _terrorist_ organization, yet the individual who had her bent over a workstation with his talons digging into her hip was most certainly _not human_.

The pale, plated backside moved vigorously, growling lowly—the back of his cowl visibly heaving, taking deep, laborious breaths as he moved at an almost terrifying pace.  Shepard had been with turians before, and it was _never_ like this.

No, there was feeling behind it—loathing, perhaps.  Anger.  Maybe even something like _revenge_. But, Miranda wasn’t struggling.  She wasn’t fighting it, and this was solidly confirmed when she bellowed out the word ‘harder’ so loudly it was likely heard from the next several laboratories over when this— _event_ —occurred.

In fact, it was that very screaming that had confirmed that this was _Miranda fucking Lawson_ —her voice with its accent and cadence was unmistakable—because neither individual had their face to the camera.  All that was visible was the backside of a very lightly plated turian, and Lawson’s legs wrapped about the turian’s, feet propped up against his spurs.

The turian repeatedly pushed into her, one hand gripping her hip roughly while the other braced himself on the table.  Shepard saw blood all over the spot, what she could make out of it anyway.

Miranda was getting carried away with the screams and moans, and as her voice grew louder the turian bellowed _“ENOUGH, HUMAN_ ” and it was louder even than her screams, and a subharmonic buzz underlined the word in a voice that sounded chillingly familiar.

“No fucking way.” Shepard said, quietly to herself.

Miranda stifled a moan, and the turian spoke again, he said as he leaned in closer to where Shepard could only figure her ear was, “Quiet, _human_.”  His dual tones sounded not quite angry, and his voice brimmed with something like satisfaction.

Video-Miranda screamed, after a particularly harsh thrust.

The turian removed his blood-covered talons from Miranda’s side, and he leaned forward, bringing his hand to where Shepard could only assume her mouth was.

“If you’re going to scream, I want it to be my name.” The turian said, “Not another word, not another sound.  Just my name.”  He kept his bloodied hand over her mouth when she screamed—a muffled sound, but Shepard could hear its two syllables with terrifying clarity: _Saren_.

_Did I get resurrected into a different galaxy? Is this really happening? What in the fucking fuck am I watching right now?  That’s…Saren. Saren fucking ‘I hate humans’ Arterius.  And…Lawson? Cerberus cheerleader Miranda LAWSON?  What..what the…_

Shepard’s thoughts were reeling.  The shock was written on her features, if anyone walked into her cabin right now, there would be no hiding that she was engulfed in something that was, all things considered, certifiably _insane_.

Video-Miranda continue screaming Saren’s name into the palm of his hand, until he removed it to grip the other edge of the table and pulled himself into Miranda, effectively trapping her underneath his bulk.  He repeated this over and over again, a vicious rhythm. 

Saren started losing control of his subharmonics, his rhythm faltering.  Miranda had abandoned the mantra of repeating his name, and made guttural vocalizations each time he pounded into her.  She screamed once more as it seemed she had found release, and Saren released a roar unlike Shepard had ever heard before.

She stopped the vid, leaving the last bit on the screen for now, as if she had to continue staring at it to ensure it was true.  Just then, the intercom sounded with the very same voice she just heard repeating Saren’s name. Shepard could not risk taking full advantage of this golden opportunity.

“What can I do for you, Miranda?”  Shepard tried to hide the awkwardness in her tone—she needed to get Miranda up to her cabin without sounding suspicious, or withdrawn.

“I was hoping you could come chat with me down in my office, Shepard.”

“Actually, I was intending to invite you up to my cabin to discuss the next mission.” Shepard started, and had to mute herself momentarily before she continued, hiding the laughter threatening to escape her throat, “Could you meet me up here?”  


“Of course, Shepard. Be right up.” Miranda complied.

EDI informed her that Miranda was at the door, and as they hissed open.  Miranda stepped in; Shepard made sure that she was standing in front of the vid screen as to not immediately give away the purpose for calling the meeting to this location instead of the typical scenery of her crew deck office.

Miranda stepped in and nodded toward Shepard, speaking first and saying “What did you want to talk about?”

Shepard stepped away from the screen, and Miranda’s eyes went wide.  “I didn’t know you were so kinky.” Shepard said with a smirk.  Miranda turned bright red, and Shepard couldn’t wait for her explanation on _this_.

 

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @robinapril


End file.
